The Horror Film
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Kaidoh and Momo go to a horror film expecting a splatter film, instead it is about ghost possession. Kaidoh clings to Momo, who ends up cuddling him. After the film, Kaidoh is back to himself and he brings Momo to a tea house run by a openly gay couple. Momo is now the one who is nervous. Momo wants to know what the kiss meant to Kaidoh?


The Horror Film

To strengthen their friendship Kaidoh and Momo went to the movies. They heard good things about a horror film from Hollywood. The movie poster showed a crazy looking guy with chainsaw. The boys found two seats in the back away from the couples. They settled down with their popcorn and drinks and expected a good splatter film. Only it turned out the reason for the crazed look on the main character's face was he was possessed by a ghost. Kaidoh tried to stay cool but an half an hour had him gripping Momo's sleeve.

Momo was amused. He was developing a crush on Kaidoh and having him inch closer was heaven. Momo slipped the armrest between them up and some part of Kaidoh sensed this and he moved closer. Momo slipped an arm around Kaidoh's shoulder and pulled him closer still. Kaidoh whimpered and clutched Momo tighter. Momo was cuddling Kaidoh after an hour passed and he screamed with the rest of the crowd. Momo didn't scream, he was too engrossed in Kaidoh's cuteness to watch the film.

The film came to the climax and Kaidoh wrapped both arms around Momo's neck, he was practically in the guy's lap.

"We don't have to stay." Momo whispered. Kaidoh shook his head.

"If I don't see the ghost destroyed and the guy back to normal, I'll never sleep again."

Momo instinctively knew what would make the shivering boy relax or it was an excuse to touch him more. He turned Kaidoh's face to him and before Kaidoh could say anything, Momo kissed him. Kaidoh moaned and Momo deepened the kiss. The girl in the film screamed and the boys broke apart. Kaidoh didn't say anything but he had stopped shivering and snuggled into Momo's chest. Momo was in heaven holding his crush so tightly.

An half an hour later Kaidoh got his wish, the guy in the film was normal and recognized his family again. The film was over. Kaidoh sighed and let go of Momo but stayed close to him.

"Did you kiss me to comfort me?" Asked Kaidoh.

"Yes, you wouldn't calm down."

"Thank you."

"Kaidoh I won't tell anyone what happened."

"I appreciate that."

Momo didn't know what else to say. Everyone was leaving, the couples were too engrossed in themselves to notice two guys cuddled together. They needed to leave as the staff would come in soon.

"I liked the kiss." Kaidoh whispered.

"Kaidoh?"

Kaidoh turned toward Momo and looking straight in Momo's eyes said:

"Want to try that again?"

Momo whimpered and nodded. Kaidoh stroked his cheek and pressed their lips together. It was a sweet kiss that got increasingly more passionate.

Suddenly they heard a bang. The boys came back to reality.

"The cleaners are here." Said Momo.

Without another word they left the theatre. They walked for a few blocks and Momo's mind swirled with thoughts about what that second kiss meant. At best the guy returned his feelings even though he showed no sign of it before. At worse he was yanking his chain.

Kaidoh found the tea room he was looking for. He pulled Momo inside. Momo looked around the dim room, there was couples everywhere but they were all men.

"Kaidoh what is this place?"

"A tea house run by an openly gay couple. I used to come here with my ex-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Momo mumbled to himself as the blond man showed them to their seats.

"It's good to see you again, Kaidoh-kun." Said Ryoichi Iinuma

"It's nice to see you too, Iinuma-san." Said Kaidoh.

"Is this your new boyfriend?"

"We haven't sorted that out yet."

They sat down in the indicated seats.

"How about some Zen tea? It soothes the soul." Said Iinuma

"Sounds perfect." Said Kaidoh.

"Ren will be right out with it."

The blond man disappeared into the gloom and they were alone. Kaidoh felt at ease in the tea room. The place had the most amazing smell and it was always peaceful and quiet. He looked over at Momo, who looked a bit jumpy.

"Relax this is the kind of place where two guys can hold hands and even kiss and no one cares." Kaidoh said as he covered Momo's hand. Momo knew he was acting stupid and let out a breath. He turned his hand and clasped Kaidoh's. His mind swirled with questions, he was now the nervous one and Kaidoh was the calm one. Kaidoh threaded their fingers and squeezed. It made Momo think Kaidoh returned his feelings and he relaxed further into his seat.

"It's a nice place, isn't it?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yeah."

A slender man with black hair and droopy eyes approached them with a tea tray.

"This is the owner. Watch how he makes tea, it's an art."

"Nice to see you Kaidoh-kun." Said Ren.

"Nice to see you too, Ren-san. This is my friend Momo."

Momo smiled and bowed his head at the older man. Ren smiled at the boys. He silently made the tea and the water slopped over the side. Kaidoh explained the sloppy methods was the best way to make Zen tea. Momo took a sip and found the tea delicious. Ren left them to it.

Momo felt calmer sipping the tea and more like his usual brave self.

"Kaidoh what did you mean ex-boyfriend?"

"What do you think it means? I used to date Kojima."

Kaidoh mentioned the captain of the basketball team, currently dating a cheerleader.

"Kojima is gay?!"

"Bi, he broke up with me to go out with her."

"I'm sorry."

"That was six months ago, he was starting to get on my nerves anyway."

"Oh."

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Kaidoh.

"To comfort you of course." Momo blushed.

"My mother used to kiss me on my temple to comfort me. You turned my head to get to my lips." Said Kaidoh with a smirk and Momo pouted.

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Momo.

"I wanted to see if it was anything like my dreams."

A blushing Momo poured more tea to cover up his embarrassment.

"It was better than the dreams." Stated Kaidoh.

"It was?"

"Better than being with Kojima."

"Kaidoh."

"Want to kiss more to make sure?"

Momo nodded his head. Kaidoh reached out and grabbed the back of Momo's head. The boys wrapped their arms around each other and kissed passionately. Across the room the owners noticed the activity.

"Looks like they're a couple now." Said Iinuma.

"If any clothes come off, kick them out." Said Ren as he stretched out in his chair and took a nap. Iinuma smiled at his lover and looked over the shop. Everyone was relaxed and happy, which made him happy.

The boys parted and Kaidoh said:

"Why don't you admit you like me?"

"I do like you. I have for a few months now."

"Good, I like you too. I don't know how long but I started to notice you're pretty cute."

"I haven't noticed."

"What do you mean? We have been fighting less and flirting more."

"Flirting?"

"I noticed your feeble attempts. It was cute. That's why I agreed to go out with you tonight. It was like a date. Now we can go out for real."

"Date?"

"Haven't you gone out with anybody?"

Momo blushed and shook his head. Kaidoh thought he was cute.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Concluded Kaidoh.

The boys finished the pot and a second one. They talked about many things and kissed some more. Finally it was time to go home. Kaidoh got the bill from Iinuma and paid it. Momo noticed Ren was sleeping with a cat in his lap. The cat noticed Kaidoh and jumped onto the counter to get petted.

"Animals really like you Kaidoh-kun." Said Iinuma.

"Yeah. So it seems."

They left soon afterwards and Kaidoh walked his new boyfriend home. He kissed him 'goodnight' and turned back the way they came. Momo's place was a little out of the way. One of the things Momo liked about him was how considerate he was. He walked in time for curfew.

Kaidoh hummed as walked home. The evening turned out better than expected. He entered his home but no one was waiting up for him as he had no curfew. He parents trusted him to make his own schedule. Kaidoh decided on having a run before bed. He said 'goodnight' to his parents before heading back outside. Kaidoh thought the stars were shiner tonight as he ran.

ceo

I used Ryoichi Iinuma and Ren from "I Give to You" by Ebishi Maki. I love how stories evolve in my mind. Before I knew it, Kaidoh was entering their tea shop. It is the new one obviously or not so obviously. If you are confused, I highly recommend reading the book. It is an awesome yaoi manga and beautifully illustrated.

Btw this the 6th romance I've written for this couple and so far I only have 1 fave and 1 alert. Please read my stories and if you like it, fave it. If you hate it, tell my why.

Please review.


End file.
